Je t'aime, je te tue
by Lila Flow
Summary: N'a t il jamais aimé, ressenti, vécu ? Destin inéluctable, triste fatalité. Je l'ai aimé, je l'ai tué ! One shot HGDM [Réponse aux reviews]
1. Je t'aime, je te tue !

**Je t'aime, je te tue.**

**¤**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Voilà un nouveau OS. Il est assez tragique, et parle en fait d'une relation forte mais qui n'a finalement jamais existée. Bonne lecture ! 

**Dislaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient à part l'intrigue. Les personnages, les lieux ... appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

**Résumé :** As-t-il jamais aimé, ressenti, vécu? Destin inéluctable, triste fatalité, je l'ai aimé, je l'ai tué ! One shot

**Pairing : **HGDM

**Rating :** G

* * *

****

¤

Je le regarde, il a les yeux clos, sa peau encore plus blanche qu'à l'habitude. Ses longs cheveux blonds s'étendent sur le lit. Il a l'air d'un ange, un ange déchu aux ailes noires…

Je le regarde, le visage paisible, serein. Cela contraste tellement de son visage il y a quelques heures, alors crispé et respirant la douleur.

Je le regarde, une larme, mémoire de sa vie passée. Une vie de débauche, une vie de démon.

Je le regarde, et cette même larme coule et coule sur ma joue, témoin de cet amour mort trop tôt, témoin de sa déchéance et du désespoir.

Je le regarde, sans vie, sans regrets, il est parti, il s'est éloigné trop longtemps du chemin et s'est égaré dans les sentiers sombres. C'est là bas que sa marque le hanta.

Je la regarde Elle, ce dessin qui a détruit ce « nous » si fragile, qui a brisé son regard doux, qui a anéanti l'espoir d'une vie. Je la hais, autant que je le hais lui !

Je le regarde, ce foutu destin qui nous a séparé, cette fatalité et ces erreurs inéluctables.

Je le regarde, je me rappelle, ce jour là où il s'en est allé pour cette trace sur son bras, ce jour là où il a préféré la servitude à mon amour, ce jour là où il est parti sans un regard.

Je le regarde, je l'aurais accepté, même avec ce défaut, même avec l'atrocité qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Je l'aurais aimé pour le protéger.

Je le regarde, sans âme. Il n'en a jamais eu, ni de remords, ni d'émotions. Toujours impassible, froid, distant. Toujours ce masque de froideur, jamais d'amour, jamais de peur.

Je le regarde, lui qui a vécu dans la solitude et, lui qui est mort seul.

Je le regarde, lui si courageux, trop téméraire pour un Serpentard. Moi j'en étais fière, lui n'avait que la honte pour se draper !

Je le regarde, je revois ses lèvres bouger, la scène se déroule devant moi comme si les trois années ne s'étaient pas écoulées …

_oOo_

_« N'y va pas Drago … »_

_Je le supplie du regard, je l'aime tellement, je me mettrais à genoux s'il le fallait, je deviendrais son esclave, je renierais ma nature, je perdrais mes amis, je tuerais pour lui …_

_« Que veux tu que je fasse ? Je n'ai pas le choix »_

_Il est si entêté, une tête brulée, un casse coup de la mort. Il se fout de tout, de la vie, de l'honneur, de sa fierté, et encore plus de moi ! Alors pourquoi je le supplie de nouveau ? _

_« On a toujours le choix … Reste avec moi ... »_

_Oui … Oui écoute moi … Reste avec moi, on passera nos jours dans le lit, on regardera la guerre de loin, attendant qu'elle vienne nous chercher, mais au moins, on aura été heureux._

_« Pourquoi je ferais ça »_

_Ne le vois tu donc pas ? Ou c'est moi qui suis aveugle, je suis peut être bercée d'illusion et tu ne m'aimes pas._

_« Parce que tu m'aimes … »_

_Dis le Drago … Dis ces trois petits mots …_

_« L'amour est un sentiment avarié qui n'existe que pour les lâches »_

_Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi es tu ici ? Seulement pour mon corps ?_

_« Alors aime moi »_

_S'il te plait, ne brise pas mon espoir … Réponds moi petit ange …_

_« Les Malfoy n'aiment pas, Granger »_

_Ta voix sonne comme une délivrance pour toi, une malédiction, une sentence pour moi._

_oOo_

Et tu es parti pour accueillir l'ombre en toi qui n'a cessé de grandir. Et depuis trois ans, j'attends de te retrouver.

Et tu es là, sur ton lità l'aube de la mort, un froid glacial s'infiltre dans tes veines. Toi qui te voulais si froid, remercies les Ténèbres ! Tu l'es à présent !

Je voudrais tellement crier à la face du monde mon dégoût pour ta personne, ma haine d'amour, ma soif de vengeance.

Oh ! Doux chagrin qui s'infiltre dans mon sang, et qui gagne mon cœur. Je te déteste toi, venin insipide, étoile maudite, septième ciel interdit. Je maudis le bonheur qui m'a échappé. Le papillon de la chance s'en est envolé, la myriade de couleur m'a délaissé, le vide et le néant qui se sont installés.

Je cracherais sur ta tombe s'il le fallait ! De mépris, d'insolence, de dégoût, de colère, de haine, de vengeance ! D'amour, de tristesse, de désespoir et de tendresse …

Mais tu es là, je te regarde et je ne sais pas si je dois regretter.

Un souffle, un gémissement sort de ta bouche.

Dieu ! Refais moi encore ce bruit, redonne moi l'espoir de t'aimer.

Je suis morte en te regardant partir, j'ai entendu en moi ton cri de souffrance quand on t'a marqué. Pourquoi, après ces trois années a-t-il fallu que je te revois ? Pourquoi m'as tu affronté ? Pourquoi cette bataille, ce chagrin ? Pourquoi m'as tu affronté ?

* * *

C'était ce matin … La bataille faisait rage, une bataille pour la gloire, la vie, la mort. Une bataille pour l'espoir, une bataille pour l'amour. 

Ce matin, j'ai rencontré tes yeux, d'un bleu si glacial, si pâle…

Dans le vacarme à coté, le temps s'est arrêté pour nous.

Autour de ce champ de massacre, de ces tueries ; mangemorts et aurors se battaient.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on soit si différent ?

Et depuis ce moment, je ne cesse de te regarder. Les sorts fusent autour de nous, des éclairs verts, c'est à coup d'Avada Kedavra, c'est sous le rythme de Doloris et d'Impero que je me jette dans tes bras pour te dévorer les lèvres.

Douce folie qui m'a ensorcelé, mon cœur s'est mit à battre si fort de te retrouver, mais le tien est resté si calme, si pierre. Tu ne m'as pas rendu mon baiser, ton corps était si raide, d'un geste brusque tu m'as repoussé.

Et autour de nous, toujours cette bataille, elle semble montrer le déferlement de sentiments en moi, en nous ? Cette bataille, c'est surtout la notre !

Je devais avoir les yeux brillants car tu as froncé les sourcils, je me suis sentie humiliée, blessée, inférieure, mais c'est peut être ce que tu voulais.

Tout mon corps était en transe. Et toi, toi si froid, si renfermé, tellement Toi ! Et soudain, j'ai eu peur, peur d'avoir attendu pour rien pendant trois ans, ces 1095 jours. Les Malfoy ne peuvent pas aimer, tu avais sans doute raison, comment ais-je pu croire que toi, Drago Malfoy aimerait une Sang de Bourbe, Hermione Granger qui plus est !

Mais tes yeux, je les ai remarqués, ils étaient frappants d'une couleur inhabituelle, d'une lueur de désir, d'envie, de regret, de pardon… Un regard universel qui m'a bouleversé. Je veux croire que ce regard signifiait « Je t'aime ». Trois petits mots qui n'ont jamais traversé ces lèvres ni pour moi, ni pour ta mère, ni pour tes amis, ni pour moi ...

Tu t'es approché de moi, en même temps l'air menaçant et menacé…. Tu es terrifiant, terrifiant de beauté, de supériorité, tu étais majestueux, le seigneur des Serpentards, le Prince des Glaces, c'était toi !

Tu m'as pris la main, violemment, tu ne sais rien faire en douceur … Tu m'as regardé, tu as brisé mon âme, l'océan bleu de tes yeux m'a pénétré, tu t'accroches à moi … Tu sembles me dire tout ce que tu regrettes ? Ou plutôt tout ce qui aurait pu être. Dans ce regard, tout passe, et pourtant ton attitude est toujours aussi hautaine, rigide et mauvaise.

Une déferlante de vague m'envahit, des tourbillons s'agitent autour, il n'y a plus que toi, toi, toujours toi et nous …

Mais tout s'agite, c'est la guerre, au dehors de notre bulle, des mangemorts, des aurors tombent. La mort est partout, le froid s'engouffre, la destruction fait place et la fin plane …

Et soudain, quelqu'un t'attrape dans le dos, c'est ton père, ce sale rat …

« Drago ! Que fais tu ? Tue cette chienne et finissons en »

Tu me regardes … Je te regarde ... Ais-je raison de croire en toi ?

« Dépêche toi ! C'est un ordre »

Ton regard devient ferme, il a perdu trop de vie, trop vite rattrapé par son passé. Ta main tremble sur la mienne et tu la retires vivement.

« Drago, descend la ! Tout de suite »

Lucius se démène autour, lançant des sorts à tout va, se jetant au sol, se relevant, courant à droite, tordant le cou à ces personnes qui sont mes amis. Il baigne dans le sang de ses victimes et de ses « amis ». Des mangemorts, terrassés, étendus ci et là comme des marionnettes sur un champ de bataille.

Et c'est là, que le vent redoubla de force, et que le « Seigneur » des Ténèbres arriva. Je sentis ta peur augmenter à cette vision. Peur pour qui ? Jamais je ne le saurais … Mais sûrement pour toi, il n'y avait que toi qui comptait.

Le regard de Voldemort, calme, s'étend sur toute la scène et sa voix tonne à travers tout le bruit.

« Lucius ! Où est ton fils ? »

Lucius répondit à son maître d'un coup de tête, trop occupé par le combat. Voldemort tourna son visage de serpent vers nous.

« Tue cette Sang de Bourbe et viens avec moi ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi … »

Et dans un torrent de poussière, il disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Tu t'es retourné vers moi, ton maître avait parlé.

Tu as levé ta baguette doucement vers moi, le regard implorant, terrifié et décidé.

Oh oui ! Tu étais mauvais Drago Malefoy, un mangemort pur, rien ne s'émanait de toi. Pourquoi repousses-tu ce qui peut te sauver ?

« Endoloris »

Tout s'effondre autour de moi, mes muscles se raidissent, se contractent. Chaque mouvement est douleur, souffrance. Rien n'est beau, tout est impur. Je ne peux plus réfléchir, ma tête explose … Mais comme une lueur d'espoir, dans tout ce noir, un halo de lumière m'aveugle.

Et tout s'arrête.

Je suis impuissanteà terre. Tu me regardes, debout.

Le temps est figé, tu lèves encore une fois ta baguette, une lueur de haine dans les yeux.

« Avada… »

« Avada… »

Deux sons identiques se sont élevés. Deux Avada sont prononcés…

**« KEDAVRA »**

Un dernier, un seul restitué.

Je ferme les yeux ... Ma baguette à la main, qu'ais-je fait ? Tu l'as surement mérité. Je serre ma baguette et respire l'air libre, je ne mourrais pas ce soir !

* * *

Je te regarde, une dernière fois, toi sur ce lit… Tu t'apprêtes à entrer dans les flammes … Va ! Il n'y a que l'enfer qui t'attends, ton paradis, c'était moi et tu l'as tué ! Je ne veux pas voir ça. Notre amour a déjà brûlé … Un amour impossible qui n'a jamais vécu. Triste destin …

_Je t'ai aimé, tu m'as aimé, je t'ai tué …_

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez autant pris de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire ... Merci d'avoir pris un peu de temps pour lire ce One shot.

Laissez une review si le coeur vous en dit.

A bientôt

**Lila Flow**


	2. Réponses aux reviews

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Je dois dire que toutes vos review pour mon One Shot _Je t'aime, je te tue !_m'ont sincèrement touché. Elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et m'ont encore plus donné envie d'écrire et d'écrire encore, alors je vous dois un Grand merci à tous ...

Je réponds individuellement aux reviews tout desuite mais je tenais à remercier **Toostie**, qui même si je m'en doute est parfois exaspérée par mon caractère, est toujours là pour lire mes fics, me conseiller, me donner son avis, me rassurer et me taper mes feuilles manuscrites ! Merci pour tout ma Toostinoche, que ferais-je sans toi ?

Et je voulais aussi remercier **Naelia**, qui dernièrement m'a apporté une grande aide dans mes "élucubrations" d'auteur pommé ! lol Je conseille à tout le monde d'aller lire ses oeuvres :_1 plus 1 plus 1 plus 1 égal 1_, une fic qui en est à son tout début mais prometteuse à souhait, complètement délirante qui raconte les mésaventures d'Harry Potter, condamner à supporter la voix de l'auteur (Naelia) dans sa tête, condamner également à supporter les voix de Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard qui ont decier d'émigrer dans sa ptite tête, et ô comple du désespoir obligé de supporter son amour pour Drago Malefoy ... Une moment de franche rigolade, une douce parodie qui personnelement m'a emporter aux portes de l'euphorie ;)

La ptite miss écrit également_ Survivre à la vie_, Et si depuis le début une autre personne partageait la vie de tous nos personnages préférés à Poudlard, et si cette personne était Azalya ... Et_ Une étoile s'étteint, une autre s'allume_, petite histoire sur Harry qui sombre doucement de désespoir après la perte de son parrain ... Voilà, je tenais à lui faire ce petit hommage, parce qu'elle aussi elle est là pour moi, qu'on se comprend toutes les deux, et que parfois, elle me comprend mieux que moi même lol. Merci, merci, mille fois merci !

Bon, maintenant, j'en ai finis avec mon petit BlaBla, je réponds aux reviews ...

**Edit :** J'éditerais à chaque fois qu'une ô magnifique review pointera le bout de son nez ... Je dis ça si vous voulez voir la réponse parce que moi, en tant que revieweuse, j'adore ça ! Gros bisous à tous !

* * *

_Réponses aux Reviews :_

**Emily Lovegood :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ca fait toujours plaisir de recevoir un commentairealors que ça fait un petit moment que le OS a été posté. Gros bisous à toi !

_'OoO'_

**Kandra :** Merci, merci ! Je suis contente que mon style te plaise ... Au plaisir de te retrouver sur une autre de mes fics, gros bisous !

**langedesenfers :** Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ... _devient carrément toute rouge_ Oui, euh un don, pour le patchwork (ahem, ça s'écrit comme ça ? oO) surement lol :D En tout cas, encore merci, ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir !

**Lady Lyanna :** Re ! Lol, vii, j'y suis allé jeté un ptit coup d'oeil et j'ai vraiment pas été déçue ! J'ai carrément adoré ;) Re-merci encore ... _rougis _Oui, les moments de doute ... Yarrrrk, ça arrive très très souvent comme la peur du syndrome de la page blanche lol ... En tout cas, bonne continuation à toi !

_'OoO'_

**antynea :** Merci beaucoup, beaucoup pour ta review .. lol, je crois pas que ça ait marché mais ça fait rien ... En espérant te revoir sur une autre de mes fics ... Bisous, Lila Flow

**Slayergirl1362 :** C'est à moi de te remercier pour ta review ... Alors merci ...

**ante christa:** Coucou ! Merci énormément pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment touché ! Oui, tous les passages sont de mon invention ... Bisous, Lila Flow

**Lady Lyanna :** Je dois dire que ta review m'a énormément touché ... Savoir que j'ai réussi à te faire ressentir ça est, je sais pas trop comment dire, une ptite dose de bonheur pour moi ... (oui, je sais, je suis sensible lol). Je dois dire que même moi, j'ai des doutes sur les sentiments de Drago, l'aimait-il ou pas ? Peut être que la deuxième solution est la meilleur, je ne sais pas vraiment et je préfère ne pas savoir ... Une suite ? Je n'y avais pas du tout pensé avant ta review ... Oui, ça aurait pu être possible, une sur le point de vue de Drago en reprenant le même schéma que ce One Shot mais comme je ne veux pas savoir ses sentiments à propos d'Hermione, cette éventualité est tout de suite effacée ... J'ai pensé pouvoir écrire quelque chose sur Hermione, sur comment elle réagirait ensuite, sur sa fin à elle mais je pense en rester là, de peur de gacher cette histoire. Ah, et je dois te remercier aussi, j'ai été faire un ptit tour sur tes fics, et je suis presque tombé amoureuse de_ Malheur est parfois bon à quelque chose_, j'ai litéralement adoré, alors merci à toi aussi pour ce que tu écris et continues Au fait, j'ai vu que tu m'avais laissé une review sur _DAN, _et c'était pour te dire que la suite allait arriver bientôt ! Gros bisous, Lila Flow.

**Alita 19 :** Quand j'ai reçu ta review, je me suis dit "Whaouuu, une review d'Alita" parce que j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé toutes tes histoires ... Je suis d'autant plus contente que tu ne lis pas beaucoup de fic qui ne soit pas de Harry/Drago. D'ailleurs, après ta review, l'envie de m'essayer au slash est venu, et plus particulièrement d'écrire un HPDM, donc je m'y suis lancé et j'ai pondu deux petits châpitres pour l'instant ... Oui, ce vocabulaire de la souffrance, de la peur pour moi est complètement lié à celui de l'amour, je ne sais pas vraiment comment expliqué mais une histoire d'amour n'est elle pas belle quand elle est compliqué ? Quand elle est impossible, un amour véritable sans souffrance n'est que factice pour moi ... Je suis peut être trop pessimiste ... Et non, tu m'as pas du tout ennuyé lol, au contraire ... Moi aussi je compte bien te suivre, j'ai lu "A toi mon amour", et je viens de m'apercevoir que j'ai pas laissé de review ... Je le fais dès que j'ai le temps, en tout cas, j'ai adoré, je l'ai trouvé magnifique, tu as vraiment du talent ! ;) Bon maintenant, c'est moi qui m'égare lol, alor gros bisous, L-F

**Enyia :** Merci beaucoup, beaucoup ! Eh eh, 15 ème St Val' seule ? t'inquiète, moi c'était ma 16ème ... Ahem, pourquoi je suis toujours seule un 14 février ? Grrrr, j'ai toujours dit que le mois de Février ne voulait pas de moi ! lol Et bien, c'était en court mi-français mi-histoire (clin d'oeil à Naélia si tu passes par là lol), en fait, j'ai commencé à l'écrire en français (j'avais deux heures, on étudiait Proust je crois ...) et ensuite en histoire (je dois dire que je hais mon prof, vicieux, pervers, horrible ... que d'adjectifs pour le qualifier ...), donc voilà, c'est pendant des cours d'ennui total que j'ai pondu ce petit one shot ... Et peut être que à l'aube de la St Val', j'étais un peu tristounette comme toi ;)

Au fait, tu m'as laissé une review pour mon One Shot_ Une Minute_, et je dois dire qu'à la lumière de cette review, je n'ai toujours pas compri si tu as aimé ou pas ... Ahem ... Voilà c'était juste pour dire ça lol, bisous à toi ! Lila Flow ;)

**Jun Rogue :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Le titre, ahem ... si vous savier de quoi il vient ... Enfin, d'où l'inspiration m'est venu ... En fait, j'étais en cours d'ECJS (Education civique juridique et sociale si je me souviens bien) et on devait chercher des documents pour un dossier documentaire ... Bref, on cherche et avec Toostie, on tombe sur un article de presse qui parle des pigeons condamné dans notre belle capitale qu'est Paris ... En effet, ils seraient trop nombreux et ils mettent en place un dispositif pour amoindrir leur nombre, bref, une phrase m'a marqué et euh, voilà ... Je sais, je sais, pathétique n'est-ce pas ? lol, mais toute inspiration est bonne à prendre même si elle arrive par des pigeons, mdrrr. En tout cas, encore merci et gros bisousss Lila Flow !

* * *

Voilà,un grand merci à tous ! A ceux qui ne m'ont pas laissé de review mais qui ont pris le temps de lire ce One Shot ...

J'espère vous retrouver sur une de mes autres histoires ...

Encore merci à tous ! Gros bisous

**Lila Flow**


End file.
